bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Lies
"Lies" (거짓말, Geojitmal) is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the second track in the mini album Always. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yeah, love is pain Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people One’s old a flame Just scream my name And I’m so sick of love songs Yeah, I hate damn love songs, momento of ours 거짓말… 늦은 밤 비가 내려와 널 데려와 젖은 기억 끝에 뒤척여 나 너 없이 잘 살 수 있다고 다짐 해봐도 어쩔 수 없다고 못하는 술도 마시고 속타는 맘 밤새 채워봐도 싫어 너 없는 하루는 길어 빌어 제발 잊게 해달라고, (거짓말이야) 너 없는 내겐 웃음이 보이지 않아 눈물조차 고이지 않아. 더는 살고 싶지 않아.. Yeah 엿같애 열받게 니 생각에 돌아버릴것 같애 보고 싶은데 볼 수가 없데 모두 끝났데 I`ll be right there i’m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 이야 몰랐어 이제야 알았어 네가 필요해 i`m so sorry but i love you 날카로운 말 홧김에 나도 모르게 널 떠나보냈지만 i`m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 i`m so sorry (i`m so sorry) but i love you (I love you more more) i`m so sorry but i love you 나를 떠나 천천히 잊어줄래 내가 아파할 수 있게 그댈 위해서 불러왔던 내 모든 걸 다 바친 노래 (아마 사람들은 모르겠죠) 난 혼자 그 아무도 아무도 몰래 (그래 내가 했던 말은 거짓말) 홀로 남겨진 외톨이, 그 속에 헤메는 내 꼴이, 주머니 속에 꼬깃꼬깃, 접어둔 이별을 향한 쪽지(hey) (넌 어딧나요 널 부르는 습관도) 난 달라질래. 이젠 다 웃어넘길게. i’m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 이야 몰랐어 이제야 알았어 네가 필요해 i`m so sorry but i love you 날카로운 말 홧김에 나도 모르게 널 떠나보냈지만 i`m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 i`m so sorry (i`m so sorry) but i love you (I love you more more) i`m so sorry but i love you 나를 떠나 천천히 잊어줄래 내가 아파할 수 있게 oh oh oh oh oh 모든게 꿈이길 oh oh oh oh oh 이것밖에 안되는 나라서 Drop that babe… 아직도 너를 못 잊어 아니 평생을 가도 죽어서까지도 내가 준 상처 아물었는지 미안해 아무것도 해준게 없는 나라서 i’m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 이야 몰랐어 이제야 알았어 네가 필요해 i`m so sorry but i love you 날카로운 말 홧김에 나도 모르게 널 떠나보냈지만 i`m so sorry but i love you 다 거짓말 i`m so sorry (i`m so sorry) but i love you (I love you more more) i`m so sorry but i love you 나를 떠나 천천히 잊어줄래 내가 아파할 수 있게 |-|Romanization= Yeah, love is pain Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people One’s old a flame Just scream my name And I’m so sick of love songs Yeah, I hate damn love songs, momento of ours Geojitmal… Neujeun bam biga naeryeowa neol deryeowa Jeojeun gieok kkeute dwicheogyeo na Neo eobsi jal sal su itdago Dajim hae bwado eojjeol su eobdago Mothaneun suldo masigo Sok taneun mam bamsae chaewo bwado Sirheo neo eomneun haruneun gireo bireo Jebal itge haedallago (geojitmaliya) Neo eomneun naegen useumi boiji anha Nunmuljocha goiji anha Deoneun salgo sipji anha Yeah Yeotgatae yeol badge Ne saenggake dorabeoril geot gatae Bogo sipeunde bol suga eobde Modu kkeutnatde I’ll be right there I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae I’m so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal I’m so sorry (I’m sorry) But I love you (I love you more more) I’m so sorry but I love you nareul tteona Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae Naega apahal su itge Geudael wihaeseo bulleowatdeon Nae modeun geol da bachin norae (Saramdeureun moreugetjyo) Nan honja geu amudo amudo mollae Geurae naega haetdeon mareun geojitmal Hollo namgyeojin witori Geu soge hemaeneun nae kkori Jumeoni soge kkogitkkogit Jeobeo dun ibyeoreul hyanghan jjokji (Neon eoditnayo neol bureuneun seubgwando) Nan dallajillae ijen da useo neomgilge I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae I’m so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal I’m so sorry (I’m sorry) But I love you (I love you more more) I’m so sorry but I love you nareul tteona Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae Naega apahal su itge Oh oh oh oh oh Modeunge kkumigil Oh oh oh Igeot bakke andoeneun naraseo Drop that babe… Ajikdo neoreul mot ijeo Ani pyeongsaengeul gado Jugeoseokkajido yeah Naega jun sangcheo amureonneunji Mianhae amu geotdo haejunge eomneun naraseo I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal Iya mollasseo ijeya arasseo nega piryohae I’m so sorry but I love you nalkaroun mal Hwatgime nado moreuge neol tteonabonaetjiman I’m so sorry but I love you da geojitmal I’m so sorry (I’m sorry) But I love you (I love you more more) I’m so sorry but I love you nareul tteona Cheoncheonhi ijeojullae Naega apahal su itge |-|English= Yeah, love is pain Dedicated to all my broken-hearted people One’s old a flame Just scream my name And I’m so sick of love songs Yeah, I hate damn love songs, momento of ours Lie… A late night and rain falling down. I bring you back from my memories. I promised myself I would be fine without you, but I can’t help it. I take in liquor which I don’t even know how to handle trying to fill my empty heart. A day without you is too long. I pray that I may please forget you (that’s a lie). Without you happiness cannot be found in me. I can’t even shed any tears. I don’t want to live anymore. Yeah, this is bullshit, it’s pissing me off. I’m going crazy in thoughts of you. I want to see you, but I’m being told that I can’t, that it’s all over (I’ll be right there). I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn’t know. Now i realized that i need you. I’m so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste. I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies I’m so sorry ( i’m sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more ) I’m so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly, so i can get hurt I dedicated my all into this song And sung for you (other people probably don’t know.) By myself, without anyone knowing. (yeah, those words I said were lies). I’ve been left all alone Keep roaming within the loneliness The note for break up Crumpled in my pocket, hey, (“Where are you” the habit of calling you) I’m gonna change, I’ll laugh everything off from now on. I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn’t know. Now i realized that i need you. I’m so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste. I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies I’m so sorry ( i’m sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more ) I’m so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly, so i can get hurt Oh oh oh oh oh, I hope this is all a dream. Oh oh oh oh oh, because I only add up to this much. Drop that babe, I still can’t forget you. No I don’t think I ever will, even ’til the day I die, yeah. Did the scars I gave you heal? I’m sorry because I never got to do anything for you. I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies . I didn’t know. Now i realized that i need you. I’m so sorry but i love you. I gave you scars. I should have never let you go to waste. I’m so sorry but i love you. It was all lies I’m so sorry ( i’m sorry ) but i love you ( I love you more more ) I’m so sorry but i love you . Can you leave me and forget me slowly, so i can get hurt Music Video Category:Songs